


And Under We Go

by withasideoflesbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drowning, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.<br/>Prompt: drowning<br/>Word Count: 215</p>
    </blockquote>





	And Under We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: drowning  
> Word Count: 215

It’s truly an accident, a slip and then a fall. Milah finds herself overboard and sinking,fast. She’s never learnt how to swim and her clothes are oh so heavy. Nobody’s noticed she’s fallen over yet, but she’s flapping her arms and kind of making her way towards the nearest rope, yelling for help.

But that’s when she feels it, nails scrapping against her ankle. It doesn’t register at first and she’s instinctively kicking out, and up towards the surface. Faster now. Not fast enough, the hand is back and grabbing more than just with nails, a hands wraps fully around Milah’s left ankle and she finds herself being pulled down.

She finds herself face to face with what she guess is a mermaid. A very beautiful mermaid with red hair and the most enchanting eyes. She’s forgotten she’s underwater already and she’s reaching a hand out, stroking the side of the mermaid’s face, her hand cupping the chin and resting there. It’s getting darker now, but Milah finds she doesn’t mind. It’s dark and Milah’s tired, her eyes are drifting shut, and she thinks she sees regret flash through those beautiful eyes. There’s a ghost feeling of lips against her forehead and then everything’s harsh and she’s coughing up water and the pirate is there. 


End file.
